BabySitters in Disney World!
by Mobobwe
Summary: The BSC are headed to Disney World again- with all of SMS in tow! But will Kristy's efforts to start a Disney branch of the BSC be thwarted? Will Claudia get to wear a Pocahantas outfit? And will Karen barf on the spinning teacups? REPOSTED
1. Prologue: Mallory

Author's Note: Found this floating in my hard drive after taking it down from the site four years ago. Enjoy.

* * *

Disneyland

Disney World!

Oh my lord. How much more dibbly fresh can you get? Not much, that's a known fact. I couldn't help blurting out,

"This is _so _dibble!

"Excuse me! Look, I know you're excited, Mallory, but please pay attention!" said Kristy Thomas.

Oops. I shut up right away.

Where was I? School? Police headquarters? A lecture? Nope! I was at a meeting of the Baby-Sitters Club!

What's the Baby-Sitters Club? Well, it's a club. Actually, it's more of a business. A baby-sitting business of thirteen and eleven-year-old baby-sitters, who happen to be very close friends. Right now we were at a meeting of it in the room of Claudia Kishi, our vice-president. But in only a day, we would be in _Disney World!_

"Oh, come on, Kristy." said Claudia. "I bet you're excited too. Here, have a Mars Bar. I bet that'll cheer you up." She pulled a bag of Mars Bars from underneath her pillow case and tosses them to Kristy.

Why were we going to Disney World? Well, it had all started when I, Mallory Pike, and my friends found out that Stoneybrook Middle School, which all of the Baby-Sitters Club go to, was organizing a summer trip to… Disney World, Florida! But my parents didn't want me to go there by myself, so Dad called up Watson Brewer, Kristy's stepfather. Watson is a _real live _millionaire, who had been thinking of going to CA for his family's summer vacation. He arranged for our whole family, plus his to go to Disney World! His family is huge, like mine. There's Kristy and her brothers, Sam (fifteen), Charlie (seventeen) and David Michael (seven). Then there's his own kids, Karen and Andrew, who are seven and four. And there's finally Emily Michelle, Watson and Mrs. Thomas's _adorable _adopted two-year-old Vietnamese daughter.

Watson would chip in for my family's costs, so my family would come to Disney World at the same time at the school, and so would his. My family can hardly ever go on family trips, because there's so many of us. I have seven sibling (yes, seven!). There's Margo and Claire, who are seven and five, Nicky (eight), Vanessa (nine) and the triplets, Adam, Byron and Jordan. And there's me and my parents which takes us up to ten. I've been to Disney World once before, but besides that the only places we've been to as a family is Sea City, plus the Caribbean Islands.

So, many SMS students including the whole BSC, chaperones, teachers, my family and Kristy's family were all going!

The BSC couldn't _wait. _We were all dibbly excited (oh, I should say that _dibble_ is a word that we made up. It's short for incredible. _Chilly_, _fresh_ and _distant_ all mean the same thing. _Stale _is the opposite of _dibble!_), including Kristy. Kristy is the president, and she likes to keep things organized. She is the most organized person I know. The reason she was elected president was because a. she's super-organized and efficient

b. the club was her idea. Kristy is famous for her great ideas. We call her the Idea Machine. She's also bossy, outgoing, and loud. Kristy's personality is _big._ You would never guess she's like that by just looking at her, though. Kristy's the shortest person in her class, and has long brown hair she puts in a ponytail and brown eyes. She's a casual dresser, and she wears a 'uniform' of jeans, a turtleneck, a sweater and a baseball cap. Kristy is also kind of immature, because she doesn't care much about clothes, boys or makeup. Instead, she likes sports, like softball.

"I can't wait to go on 'It's a Small World' with Logan." sighed Mary Anne. "I bet it's just like the Tunnel of Luv in Sea City."

That's Mary Anne- a hopeless romantic. Logan Bruno is her super-cute boyfriend, who comes from the South (he's an associate member of the BSC!). Mary Anne was the first BSC member to have a boyfriend, which some people may find strange. Why? Because Mary Anne is painfully shy and quiet and sensitive. She's also kind, sweet, patient, understanding, and as I said before, a romantic. I think that's why she has a boyfriend. Mary Anne is the perfect person to talk to if you have a problem. She's the BSC's secretary, because she has very neat handwriting (her job is to write up a schedule of our sitting jobs). Guess who Mary Anne's best friend is? Kristy! Yes, I know it's strange. They're both short with brown hair and brown eyes (although Mary Anne recently got an extremely cool, short haircut), but that's where the similarities end. Also, Mary Anne is a lot more into clothes than Kristy.

Mary Anne has a sort of casual preppy style now, but her widowed father used to make her wear all these little-girl clothes and he had a million rules for her. Then, he met up with his old high school sweetheart, Sharon Schafer. Sharon had just arrived from California after a divorce. She had a daughter called Dawn Schafer who was Mary Anne's age then, and a now ten-year-old son called Jeff. Dawn and Mary Anne became best friends, and with a little Cupid Work, Mr. Spier and Mrs. Schafer walked down the aisle together! Mary Anne's dad has loosened up a lot since then.

Dawn is now Mary Anne's best friend. She is _such _a California Girl! She's fun to be with and she loves health food, ghost stories and surfing and she has _two holes in each ear_! She has a breezy style that we call California Casual. Dawn is _so _fresh. She's also gorgeous, with LONG blond hair the color of cornsilk and sparkling, sea-blue eyes and an incredible CA tan, just like a California Girl. Dawn is generally easygoing and mellow, but she is very, very passionate about issues such as animal rights and the environment. She does not eat red meat, so she's a vegetarian. She's very individualistic and independent, which means she does what she pleases, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. Dawn moved back to California recently (we were all devastated) but she was back for the summer. It had been a long, long battle, but she'd finally convinced her mother to let her go Disney World with the rest of us.

"I don't know." Dawn was saying, as she popped a carrot into her mouth. "I want to go on the Haunted Mansion. Those rides get so tired after you've been on them as much as I have. I mean, we've all been to Disney World before, except Jessi and Abby. And, I mean, I've been to Disneyland at least a million times."

"I know what you mean." Stacey McGill replied. "New York tires out after a while, too."

Well, maybe for her, but certainly not me. Stacey used to live in _New York City_ (lucky her), so she is _uber-_sophisticated. She's extremely beautiful has long blond hair that her mother lets her perm, and big blue eyes with dark lashes. She loves to shop in boutiques in New York and wears the most chilly outfits, too (probably because of her Big Apple roots). Like today she was wearing a fuzzy blue sweater that she had pulled down her shoulders and a short, _short _black skirt. She had on black stockings and shiny black flats. Now that is just dibble. But Stacey does have her problems, of course. She has diabetes, which is a disease in which her pancreas doesn't work properly, so her body can't handle sugar (NO SWEETS) so she has to give herself (Ugh! Ew!) insulin injections. Also, her parents are divorced. She lives with her mother here in Stoneybrook. Her dad lives in the Big Apple and boy does Stacey love to visit him. During her visits to NYC Stacey goes to all the boutiques and Broadway plays and operas and museums (sigh). Despite her problems, she handles well. Stacey is what my aunt would call a 'trooper'.

"New York does not tire out!" insisted Claudia, who loves to come with Stacey on her New York trips. "I'm definitely going to Space Mountain. And It's a Small World. Maybe I'll even find a gorgeous guy to come with me."

Claudia and Stacey are both a little boy-crazy, although neither of them currently has a steady boyfriend. Maybe that's why they're such good friends. Both of them love boys and fashion and makeup. Claudia loves clothes just as much as Stacey, only she's stylish in a different way. Unlike Stacey's style, which could be called New York Sophisticated, Claudia's style is more wild, creative, out-of-the-ordinary. She loves to make her own outfits. She is an amazing dresser. She wears the most outrageous outfits and still manages to make them look cool. She loves sparkly nail polish (even on her toes), hats, cowboy boots, bright colors, big earrings, the layered look, push-down socks and leggings. Once she even came to school with glitter in her hair.

Today Claudia was wearing a tight blue blouse with a print of pineapples on it. She had on a short pink skirt with a print of ice-cream cones on it and beige pinstripe leggings. She had on pink push-down socks and high-top sneakers with glitter on them. Her earrings were ice-cream cones that I knew she'd made herself. And, she has two holes in one of her earrings, so in the extra hole, she was wearing a plastic spoon! (I knew she'd made that herself. She was wearing a red top hat with white polka dots on it. Her hair was pulled to one side in a ponytail. How dibble is that? Claud is almost as sophisticated as Stacey. As you can see, Claudia loves ice cream- and in fact, all junk food. She has to hide it in her room (so she can give it to us during meetings) since her parents don't approve of junk food. Claudia is constantly stuffing herself with Ho-Hos, Snickers, Mars Bars, and those things. Her room is like a maze of candy. Wait, hold on! I know you're imagining Claudia. You're imaging her all fat and pimply. Well, wrong. Claud is drop-dead-gorgeous, with almond-shaped eyes, long, shiny jet-black hair and a creamy complexion (she's Japanese-American.).Good thing her parents haven't found a sign off all the stuff she hides in her room. They don't approve of her Nancy Drew books either, so she has to hide them too. Claudia's parent's would rather that she read classics and got straight As in school, like her big sister Janine, who happens to be a genius. Unfortunately, Claud is a terrible student (and speller), even though she's smart. Instead, Claudia is really, really talented at art.

"I hobe I cad go od Space Boudtaid. If by allergies ared't too bad." said Abby Stevenson. Yep, that's Abby. She's the BSC's comedian jock. She loves sports, and doesn't let her allergies and asthma get her down. Abby is allergic to nearly everything on the planet. Her motto is 'Life Makes Me Sneeze'. But Abby manages well. Her father died four years ago in a car crash when Abby still lived in Long Island, but she tries to hide that sadness. She's hilarious, bouncy, outgoing and outspoken. Kind of like Kristy, who she sometimes clashes with because their personalities are both very dominant. And speaking of dominant, Abby has an identical twin! Her name is Anna, and she's quiet and sensitive, Abby's opposite. Both girls have long, curly dark hair pointy faces and dark eyes. Abby is also Jewish.

"I'm going to go on the Alice in Wonderland ride." I decided.

"Me too." Mary Anne said dreamily.

"Oh, Alice in Wonderland is for babies." scoffed Kristy. "But I have the best idea."

"What?" Jessica Ramsey and I asked in unison. Then we both shouted "Jinxed!" and burst out laughing.

Jessi and I are best friends. We're both eleven years old and in sixth grade, while everybody else in the BSC is thirteen and in eighth grade. We're both also the oldest in our families. We have lots of things in common, and lots of differences.

I'm average-size with pale skin, curly reddish-brown hair, freckles, glasses and braces. I hate my glasses, braces, and curls, but my mother won't let me straighten out my hair or get clearer braces and I have to wait until I'm fifteen until my parents even consider me getting lenses. I'm the oldest in my family. I like to read and write and I hope to become an author and illustrator of children's books when I grow up. Both Jessi and I _love _horse books, like the Saddle Club, and anything by Marguerite Henry.

Jessi has coco-colored skin and eyes like coal. She pulls back her black hair just like a dancer. In fact, Jessi is a dancer. She takes ballet class in Stamford and she's _extremely _talented at it. She has a normal-sized family, with just her, her parents, her little sister Becca (eight) her baby brother Squirt and her Aunt Cecilia. Another thing about Jessi: she's black.

"Ha-ha." said Kristy. "No, the thing is, we're going to _Disney World_. Now, do you ever hear of adults going to Disney World alone? No. So, it's the perfect place to advertise!"

"Kristy, this is our _vacation_." said Stacey.

"So? I have a great idea. Let's write up a book! We can all keep notes about our experiences, and we can even ask some other SMS kids too."

"Kristy, that's the most dibble idea!" said Dawn.

"And of course, we can help set up events and we can even start a baby-sitting service in the hotel, and-"

"Kristy!" we all exclaimed. Then we burst out laughing.

Look out, Disney Land, here comes the BSC!


	2. Mary Anne

_Dear Dad and Sharon,_

_By the time you get this letter, I will be in Sunny Florida! I am on the plane right now, and I can't wait until we arrive! Not that the plane trip is bad- it's actually pretty fun! The school is letting us go wherever we want as long as it's Disney World, and we stick to our curfew, so I'll get to do lots of baby-sitting. Watson even says that he might be able to arrange a trip to Kennedy Space Centre! I'm already having a great time, and I haven't even gotten off the airplane. Of course, I'd be having an even better time if you guys were here!_

_Love,_

_ Mary Anne_

It was going to be so much fun.

The BSC had gotten room arrangements a few weeks before. I would be sharing a room with Stacey and Mallory. Now I was sitting on the plane between Kristy and Dawn. Mallory and Jessi were at the seats across the aisle from our right, and Stacey and Claudia were across to our left. Abby was behind us. Watson had arranged for us to all sit together.

Unfortunately, Alan Gray, the most obnoxious boy in the eighth grade was next to Dawn. He was beaming because he was also close to Kristy, and he has a _major _crush on her, and it drives Kristy crazy.

Karen, Kristy's stepsister whom we all love kept visiting us.

"Mary Anne, do you want to know something? I am going to go on every single ride in Disney World. Even the scary ones. I am going to go on It is a Small World, and Snow White's Adventures and Splash Mountain."

"Be warned, Karen, It's a Small World is _really _scary." said Alan Gray, who was sitting next to Dawn. "So scary, that big beefy Mickey Mouse people come out at you in the dark and eat out your eyeballs."

Karen's blue eyes looked alarmed behind her glasses.

"Well, that's nice, Karen." I said, ignoring Alan's comment. "But I really think that you should go back to Daddy and Elizabeth now."

"But I do not want to." Karen whined.

"Karen." Kristy warned.

"Okay, okay." Karen hopped away.

"Alan, why did you do that?" Kristy asked sharply, as she leaned forward to look him in the eyes.

Alan crossed his eyes at her.

"Alan Gray, you are _so _immature!" with a toss of her long blond hair, Dawn turned and put on her headphones.

It's true. Alan is the King of Goons. But I didn't want to be rude, so I decided to just talk to my friends.

"Look, Kristy, we have these little screens on the seats in front of us!" I observed.

"Oh, my lord! You're right!" Claudia shouted across the aisle.

"What movie will they show?" Mallory wondered aloud.

"I don't know." said Claudia. "Let's ask."

Well, guess what. The movie turned out to be _To Kill a Mockingbird_- one of my favorite movies ever!

"Who's Tokilla Mockingbird?" Claudia asked.

Our food came just as the movie was about to start. The choices were steak, pasta and chicken soup. It came with salad, cornbread, cheesecake and chocolate bars. We all chose steak except for Dawn.

"Ew, ew, ew." she said. "You are eating the carcass of a massacred cow. Something that used to be _alive_."

"But chicken used to-" I began.

"We know, we know." Claudia said. "How can you resist this stuff, Dawn?" she took a bite of her Snickers Bar that came with the meal. A piece of chocolate got stuck to her front tooth. It looked as if it were missing.

"Doth anyone wanth some fock-lith?" she asked, pretending to be toothless.

We _howled (_except for Dawn)_._ That was just such a BSC moment.

"Artificial processed poison and ground-up cow." said Dawn. "Gag me."

"Look, I'm little Orphan Annie." Alan leaned across to show Kristy his eyes, which he had stuck yellow M&Ms outside.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Kristy, who has a weak stomach.

"Yuck! Grow up, Alan." snapped Dawn. She began eating her chicken soup.

I watched the movie for another hour. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up again, Kristy was looming over me.

"Wake up, Mary Anne! We're in _Florida__!_"

I sat up quickly.

"Oh, my lord! _Florida__!"_


	3. Claudia

_Deer Mom, Dad ind Jenin, _

_owe mi lurd Desney Wurld is so dibely fresh. i git to sher a rooom weth al mey frendz ind the howtel rum eez so destant. gess waht wee git too gow too oder playsis in flurida to I c'ant wayt. der is lots of odder cheeldrin heyer. Miy frendz and i r gong too babbisitt fur dem, if the skull wel lit os. i tink dey wel. Ilsow dey sey dat meybee we ken go too de buhmess ilindz fur a fyoo owers. _

_Louv Caludia_

"What's buhmess?" Dawn asked me.

"Hey!" I quickly covered up my letter.

"Really? What?"

"The Ba_ha_mas." I said testily.

"It's spelled B-A-H-A-M-A-S." said Mallory Pike.

"_You _don't correct my letter." I snapped. But I changed it anyway.

Where was I? The Disney World Hotel! Yep, I, Claudia Kishi was at the coolest hotel in the world! In Disney World, anyway. I was sharing a room with Dawn and Mallory. Stacey was sharing with Mary Anne and Abby, and Kristy was sharing with Jessi and… Cokie Mason! That part was very stale. My friends and I can't stand Cokie because she's rude, snobby and just plain mean. Her idea of fun is putting people down. Once she even tried to steal Mary Anne's boyfriend, Logan! Fortunately, Mary Anne and Logan are still together now.

The hotel room was very chilly. Our hotel looked just like Cinderella's castle. Dawn would say it was 'California Fresh'. Mallory said it was beautiful. She, meanwhile, was curled up on the couch with a copy of _Misty of Chincoteague. _("How many times have you read that book?" I asked her. "Many. A trip to _Chincoteague _never tires out." She told me. She really does have an author's sense of humor.)

Dawn was reading a magazine called _Surf's Up_. I was painting my toenails.

"Who will see your toenails?" Mallory asked me.

I sniffed. "I like to look good for myself." I explained.

"Oh." said Mallory. She sighed. "I wish Mom and Dad would let me wear nail polish."

Dawn and I looked at each other.

Mal put her book down. "They don't let me get contacts. They won't let me wear trendy clothes. They don't let me sit at night. Why do they _do _this to me? What did I _do?_" Mallory wailed. "I can't _believe_ it. It is so unfair. Why do my parents have to treat me like a baby? I'm responsible. I baby-sit for my siblings whenever they want. I make good grades in school. What do they _want _now? They don't treat Claire or Margo or anyone like a baby. Sometimes I feel like I'll be eleven forever."

"Mallory." Dawn said softly.

"I know, I know." moaned Mal. She went back to her book.

"So, Dawn." I said. "The school is letting us do stuff by ourselves. Do you think the Pikes or Thomas-Brewers will let us baby-sit for their kids?"  
Mal looked up from _Misty of Chincoteague_. "Yup. Mom says she'll pay me double if I baby-sit for my siblings. If the school will let us, that is."

"But won't they want to spend time with the kids in Disney World?" I blurted out. Dawn gave me a Look..

"Um…" Mal's face fell. "I didn't think of that."

"Let's ask Mrs. Belcher now. She's the head of the trip." suggested Dawn.

"Without Kristy?" I gasped.

"We'll get her and everybody."

"I still can't go yet. I'm wearing the same outfit I was on the plane and I haven't brushed my hair or put on enough makeup."

"Oh, please. No one is going to see you except for a bunch of teachers, and the BSC. And, um, yourself."

"All right."

Somehow, Dawn managed to drag me out of the room. (I had to put on my sandals first because my nails weren't dry yet.) First we knocked on Mary Anne, Stacey and Abby's door.

"Who's there?" Stacey's voice said dryly.

"Dawn, Cla-" Mallory began but I cut her off there.

"Baby." I replied.

"Baby who?"

"Baby-sitters club!" Dawn, Mal and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, very funny." Stacey said crankily, opening the door. I think she was air-lagged. Or whatever that word is.

"We're going to ask Mrs. Belcher if we can baby-sit for the Brewer and Pike kids on the trip," I explained to her.

"We think it'll seem more official if the whole club goes." added Dawn. 

"Really?" that immediately perked up Stacey, Abby and Mary Anne. "Okay! We'll come." they said.

Last but _definitely_ not least, we went to Kristy and Jessi's room. Jessi was practicing her _pirouettes, _while Kristy was unpacking already before she opened the door (neither of them seemed the least bit air-lagged), while Cokie (gag me) was reading _Teenzine_.

"Oh, hi, you guys. What is it?" asked Kristy.

"We're going to ask the teachers if we can baby-sit on this trip." I said.

"Baby-sitting? How cute." scoffed Cokie. (We ignored her.)

"That's a great idea." Kristy said, getting up. "A little _too_ great. I wish I had thought of it."

The BSC headed into the elevator and down to Mrs. Belcher's hotel room. (We knew she was in that room because the school had told us that in case there as an emergency.) Kristy knocked on the door. Mrs. Belcher came out, very crabby. She was wearing a robe and her hair wasn't brushed. Ms. Halliday, who was sharing a room with her, was there too.

"What is it, girls?" Mrs. Belcher asked us.

"Well, Mrs. Belcher, we've been thinking." said Kristy. "You see, all of us girls are _very _responsible and hard-working. We baby-sit a lot, and we are the girls who form the well-known and successful Baby-sitters Club."

"Hold on. You're _certainly_ not responsible to wake me up at this hour." snarled Mrs. Belcher.

"Oh, we're so sorry to bother you, Mrs. Belcher." said Kristy. "We really are. I just mean to say that we are all mature and serious businesswomen. We are very experienced baby-sitters. Three of us grew up in houses full of siblings. Mallory has seven brothers and sisters! Anyway, those seven siblings of Mallory's- not to mention four of mine- are on this trip, and all happen to be young enough to baby-sit for. So, I propose that you let us baby-sit for them."

"Well-"

"But that's not all. We would truly feel honored if you let us set up a baby-sitting business, right here in Disney World!"

I raised an eyebrow. Nobody else had thought of _that_.

"Kristy," said Mrs. Belcher. "I appreciate the fact that you are a young entrepreneur." (Kristy beamed.) "_However_," (Kristy's smile slid off her face). "this is a school trip, and you do not have the right to go pestering teachers when they are tired after a long flight. Remember, a school trip is a school trip, whether you are in Fire Island, Australia or Antarctica. _So_, no, I do not grant your request to start a baby-sitting club- business in Disney World."

Everybody started talking at once.

"But Mrs. Belcher-" began Kristy.

"I knew you were going to mess up." Dawn sighed, shaking her head,

"But what about my seven brothers and sisters?" moaned Mal.

"This is so stale!" I exclaimed.

We were cut off by the shriek of a whistle behind Mrs. Belcher. We looked behind her. It was Ms. Halliday! (She's a gym teacher.)

The whistle was so loud that one of the teachers in the hall opened up his door to see what was going on. It was Mr. Cheney. I cringed.

"Hold on." he said. "I just heard this entire conversation, and I know just how responsible and trustworthy these girls are."

"But-" Mrs. Belcher began. One thing I've learned from being in her class is that she hates being contra contradiked wrong. A frown began to spread over her face.

"Yes, let them do it." Ms. Halliday told her.

"After all," Mr. Cheney said solemnly. "They _are_ the Baby-sitters Club."

Mrs. Belcher shook her head. "No, I just don't trust them."

"All right, Mrs. Belcher, if you can prove them wrong, we will cancel the business." Mr. Cheney told her.

"Well…I guess so." Mrs. Belcher said. "You are not my pupil, Kristy, but this conversation has proved to me that you and your friends are responsible and mature businesswomen. I am very impressed with all of you."

Cheers rang out throughout us. Confetti fell. A band went marching through the lobby.

Just kidding (Well, the first part was true.). But that was waht it felt like. (Whoops, I mean 'what'). I don't know about you, but I think it helps to have a good sense of humor.

.

"All right!" exclaimed Kristy when the teachers had gone back inside their rooms.

"We did it." Dawn said smugly.

"This is so dibble!" said Mal.

"We can have meetings and everything. Wait, now we have to advertise!" pointed out Kristy.

"I'll do the posters!" I cried. We raced each other to the elevators.

Big mistake. Inside our elevator was a cute guy. He was about fifteen and tall with an athletic build. He had long curly blond hair that came down to his shoulders. His teeth were super-white and full of gaps. He had intense blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing all black, like I think an artist should. A tiny gold hoop dangled from his right ear. He was the cutest guy ever.

Suddenly I was mad at Dawn. She should have let me change and brush my hair.


End file.
